Let Me Help You Forget
by Steph Lautner Cullen
Summary: When Jacob loses control at Bella's party, who will be by his side to save him from himself? ONE-SHOT


Let Me Help You Forget

I sat around in my kitchen, not even bothering to turn on the lights. No one was home. It was just me. Mom and Seth decided to go to Bella and Edward's stupid wedding. I also heard that Jacob was planning to stop by. Jacob plus the wedding plus Bella plus Edward equaled disaster. So a few of the pack members were going to be on guard just in case Jacob got out of control.

"Leah. You in here?" That could only be Embry. How the heck did he get inside? "If you're wondering, I got inside from your bedroom window. Y'know, you should start closing it. You wouldn't want any peeping toms." He chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I sarcastically said. I got up from the table and flipped the lights on. I'd think that he was in some kind of tux, be he wasn't. He was just wearing some cut off shorts and ragged old tee.

"Leah, you should come. Edward let us have some food and, boy, it's de-lish. Jacob hasn't gotten there yet. Bella doesn't even know that we're there or that he's comin'. So, come on. Please? F.Y.I., Sam isn't there. It's just Quil, me and Paul."

He had a point. If Sam wasn't there, then that'd be better. And, besides, I haven't seen Jacob for a long time. We only communicated through our minds when I phased. Going to the wedding sounded like a good idea. "Alright Embs, but on one condition."

He sighed. "What's the condition Almighty Wolf Queen?" He bowed down.

"Embry get up. You're making a fool of yourself. Okay, we have to race there in human form. Whoever loses will have to eat in wolf form for the rest of the week."

"Deal." He darted out of the house in a flash. No matter how far he got, I'd beat him anyway.

I was head-first in the lead. I could already make out Paul and Quil. I ran faster and then came to a halt just before I crashed into them. I saw Paul hand over something to Quil in the darkness. Oh great, were they betting to see if I would come? Those morons.

"Hey guys," another voice sounded, through the trees. "Ya miss me?" It was Jacob. Jacob?! I haven't seen him in a long time. He also re-cut his hair. Was it me or did he look gorgeous? But no way was I going to act like a retard in front of him right now. "It's time for me to make my cameo. I'll be back later." He ruffled himself through the bushes. Quil, Embry and Paul gave me him hugs before he left. So cliché.

I sat beside a tree. I was too tired to stand up. Paul sat next to me and hung his hand over my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Keep your hands to yourself wolf-boy. I think you like you arms being where they are."

"Can't blame a man," he muttered.

[Flashback with Jake and Leah before he left after Eclipse]  
"Jacob, you're actually leaving? You can't just run away and hide from your fears forever. That's such a babyish thing to do," I told him. He was phased in his wolf form. "You're supposed to stay here and protect not run off like some stupid eight year old girl."

He barred his teeth at me and low growls erupted through his chest. I was somewhat afraid, but not entirely. If he decided to attack me, then I could easily shift in half a second. I reached up to his face and slowly caressed his ears.

"You can't leave, Jacob," I said again. Because I love you, I thought, silently finishing up the sentence. Since he saved me from that new born attack, my head has been spinning. The little arrow is pointing to the 'I LOVE JACOB' sign.

He backed away on his haunches and then pushed me to the floor with his nose. He fled. But not only with himself, but with my heart. He left.

I snapped out of the flashback with a huge commotion coming in through the bushes. The guys were all missing. From the looks of it, something went wrong. I got up and started my way when out of nowhere Jacob gets pulled back by Paul and Embry in their wolf forms. Jacob immediately phased and went running off into the forest and over the river. I phased too.

"Leah, you think you can catch up to him?" Embry asked.

"Hurry up. Go get him before he does something stupid. And here take our shirts," Paul said.

"Leave me alone!" Jacob yelled. Looking through his mind, I—we—already knew where he was going. He was already halfway up North.

"Jacob, when I find you I'm going to kick your butt and drag you back home by your teeth," I muttered. "Guys, you can go home. I'll be back with him, seriously." I pushed my legs farther, trying to run faster than I ever have. Through our mind link, Jacob was just a few ten miles away. Embry and Paul weren't in our conversation anymore.

"Jacob, stop already," I said. "You're getting tired and well… Just stop. Come back. You're acting like a little two year old now. You knew this was coming. You knew that Bella was never going to be yours. You knew that the bloodsucker was going to have her either way."

He didn't speak. I probably hurt him with what i just told him. He was only showing images—or just trying to not think them—but unsuccessfully showing me them anyway. Our mind link altered and he was gone. He phased back into human. Oh great! But I was still able to smell him. Two more miles and then I'd give him a piece of my mind.

His scent led me into a clearing surrounded by trees with a little cabin on the far end. I hid behind a tree and phased back into my human form. Good thing I had an extra bra and underwear. I put on Paul's shirt which was longer and covered me down to my thighs. After I finished, I walked around, trying to see if Jake was anywhere here. There were sounds coming from inside the ghostly looking cabin. Maybe he was in there.

"Jacob, you can stop that already," I said, coming in through the door. As I suspected, he was in here, sitting on the far corner. There were broken mirror shards on the floor by him. Was he the suicidal wolf now? Maybe I shouldn't push him. I should give him some time. He must be feeling what I felt with Sam. Silence is good. I silently walked towards his side and sat beside him. "Don't embrace the past, Jacob." Wow, did those words just come out of my mouth?

"Leah, I know you're trying to help. But please, leave. I want to be by myself," Jacob stated, his voice barely audible through his silent sobs.

His words stung me. And I did want to leave, but these invisible ties were holding me back. I couldn't leave. He needed me. And I needed him.

"Let me help you forget," I murmured, laying my hand on his shoulder. I knew what I was going to do. I've dreamt of this day for too long. I was playing with fate, but I didn't care. Jacob wasn't meant to be mine, but who could stop this? I didn't know how he was going to react, but if he didn't want this then I wouldn't push it.

He slowly turned his head to face me. "Help me forget," he pled. He slowly caressed my shoulders. Then his fingers trailed down my neck onto the hem of my shirt. "I don't know what we're doing Clearwater, but just help me forget."

He stood up and carried me to an old desk and sat me there. I wrapped my legs around his body. I gently pressed myself to him. His bare chest was satin smooth. He reached up to my shirt and ripped it off. He stood there just looking at me.

"I can't believe that I've been missing the obvious," he murmured into my ear. "The girl I've been dying for has been in my life for so long and I didn't even know that she was right here with me." He began kissing my collar bone.

His words melted me. His kisses melted me. His touch melted me. His heat melted me. His gaze melted me. "Jacob. I… love you." I couldn't stand this. I got up from the dusty table and threw him to the floor. I sat on his abdomen and ravished every inch of his body with my kisses, while he massaged my back.

"I'm ready. Take me on a journey, Jacob." Did i sound desperate?

He got up from the floor and laid me down. I could feel his body closing in. A little moan escaped my mouth. He moaned too. Simultaneously, he passionately kissed me. I gripped his arm too. That eventually stopped my moans.

"I love you Leah. I always did," he said, between breaths. "I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too Jacob. Never leave me. We could leave all this. Thank you for being my escape."

* * * * * * * *

Um, I didn't know how to end it. Sorry if it was a disapointing ending. Next time I make another Blackwater One-Shot, I promise that the ending will be better :)


End file.
